Megatron's Choice
by harrypotterXdobby
Summary: A war torn planet. A desperate struggle. A Megatron's Choice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the wild central plains of planet Megatron, the Megatron family lived simple lives growing Megatrons from the rich soil and raising mighty Megatrons which roamed the miles of whispy grassland.

Ma Megatron called out to her children. "Megatron! Megatron! Megatron! Megatron! Time for supper!" she called, ringing the Megatron with an iron stick.

Pa Megatron drove the old Megatron into the yard, taking off his cap. "Ma Megatron," he said, kissing his beloved Megatron. "I have news."

"What news is that, Pa Megatron?" Ma Megatron asked.

"The Megatrons have decided," said Pa Megatron with a sigh. "The Megatrons are going to war."

"Pa Megatron!" said Megatron, the oldest of the Megatrons. "I want to fight for the Megatrons."

"No, Megatron," said Pa Megatron. "We need you on the farm. Who's going to help bring the Megatrons in at harvest? Who's going to help me wrangle the Megatrons?"

"You could always hire migrant Megatrons, Pa Megatron," said Megatron. "Pa Megatron, how can I call myself a Megatron if I don't fight for other Megatrons?"

"Hmm," said Pa Megatron thoughtfully.

"Not my Megatron!" wailed Ma Megatron. "Pa Megatron! How can you let Megatron do this? He's your first-born Megatron!"

"A Megatron has to do," said Pa Megatron wearily, "what a Megatron has to do. Megatron, tomorrow I'm taking you to Megatronville and putting you on the Megatron to Megatron City."

"Thanks Pa Megatron!" said Megatron. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Megatron met his squad of Megatrons at Ft. Megatron, outside of Megatron City. They were put under the command of Srgt. Megatron.

"Megatrons!" said Srgt. Megatron. "I'm going to make a Megatron out of all of you if it's the last thing you do on this Megatron-damned Megatron! Do I make myself clear!"

Megatron's best friend, Megatron, coughed.

"Which one of you Megatrons did that?" roared Srgt. Megatron.

Not one Megatron moved an inch.

"Wise Megatrons, eh?" said Srgt. Megatron. "I'm going to whip you Megatrons into shape!"

Srgt. Megatron sent them on a thirty Megatron hike. Along the way, Megatron showed Megatron a picture of his Megatron, Megatron. "When I get back to Megatrontown," said Megatron, "I'm going to get down on one knee to ask her to Megatron me."

Megatron thought this to be the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the planet Not-Megatron, Megatron's (now Pvt. Megatron) squad was attacked by not-Megatrons. "We'll show these not-Megatron's who's Megatron!" said Srgt. Megatron.

The Megatrons fought hard. "We got them by the Megatrons!" said Srgt. Megatron before a not-Megatron sniper shot him in the leg. Pvt. Megatron grabbed Srgt. Megatron with one hand, and held his rifle in the other. "For Megatron!" he screamed, shooting the rifle.

"Megatron! Drop me and continue with your mission!" screamed Srgt. Megatron.

"I'm not leaving a Megatron behind!" cried Pvt. Megatron.

"Someday, Megatron," said Srgt. Megatron sadly, "you'll hate those words."

With Srgt. Megatron hurt, Pvt. Megatron was made commander of his squad. The squad was given orders to scout out a camp of not-Megatrons a hundred Megatrons north. They were to put a signal device in the camp, so that when the Megatrons went over head, they would drop Megatrons onto the camp and destroy it with minimal loss of Megatrons.

"We got this, Megatron!" said Pvt. Megatron's best friend, Megatron.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Megatron! Leave me!" said Pvt. Megatron's best friend, Megatron. He coughed up Megatron.

"Megatron! Be quiet!" said Pvt. Megatron, watching his best friend bleed into the not-Megatron ground. "I'm getting you out."

"There's no time! Those Megatrons are going to be dropping their Megatrons any minute now!"

"But, Megatron!" cried Pvt. Megatron. "Think of your Megatron, Megatron! What about her!"

"She'll know I died a Megatron..." said Pvt. Megatron's best friend.

Pvt. Megatron had a choice. He did not know which to choose. Megatron chose for him.

"I'll keep the signal safe," said Megatron, cradling the electronic package. "We'll blow these non-Megatrons straight to Megatron. She's your Megatron now, Megatron. Take care of her. Name your first Megatron... after me..." Megatron slumped down, clutching the signal, shooting the not-Megatrons with his pistol.

That was the last Pvt. Megatron saw of Megatron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Megatron and Megatron went to the cemetery with their son, Megatron Jr. Megatron Jr. was angry. "Why do we have to do this dumb thing?" he demanded.

Megatron shushed her son. "Because, Megatron," she cooed, "Megatron has to do what he must."

Megatron knelt next to a tombstone. "Well, good Megatron," he said. "Here he is. Looks just like you. Has your Megatron attitude, too." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Goodbye, old Megatron."

The tombstone read: 

HERE LIES

A TRUE

MEGATRON

The End


End file.
